FIG. 1 illustrates a typical GPS radio receiver 10, while FIG. 2 provides a general flow chart illustrating the general operations of GPS receiver 10 such as a satellite signal acquisition, tracking, or re-acquisition, and navigational processing. As illustrated in the simplified block diagram of a typical GPS receiver 10 shown in FIG. 1, a signal processing block 20 is provided to perform satellite signal acquisition and processing on a digitized IF signal 19 received via receiver antenna 12. Signal processing block 20 typically performs a two-dimensional search for a satellite signal, in time (code phase) and frequency. To decrease the amount of time needed for GPS signal acquisition in time and frequency domains, a massively parallel architecture is usually required for searching in parallel a large number of code positions and frequency uncertainties. In the code phase search, the required number of code positions is directly related to initial time uncertainty. A large number of corellators allows a quick, parallel search of many code positions. In the frequency search, a large number of frequency bins architecture speeds up searching multiple frequency uncertainties in parallel, thereby reducing the total time for search.
As illustrate in FIG. 1, signal processing 20 consists of three functional stages: a first stage consists of channel correlation signal processing 22 that compares (or correlates) digitized signal 19 with a locally generated code that attempts to replicate the P or C/A code generated by a satellite. The replica code searches a “space” that consists of the unique codes generated by the different satellites, the temporal position of the code being sent at any given time, and the Doppler frequency offset caused by the relative motion of the satellite and user. Generally, correlator signal processing unit 22 can perform parallel correlations with multiple code/position/Doppler combinations simultaneously in a multiple channel fashion, usually up to 12. The next functional stage of signal processing 20 comprises tracking processing unit 24, typically provided by a tracking processing CPU. The tracking processing CPU uses correlator information from correlator signal processing unit 22 to ascertain the probability of correctness of a code/position/Doppler combination and to “follow”, or track, that signal once it is found. Tracking processing unit 24 includes having the tracking CPU program the correlator signal processing unit 22 where to search for a GPS satellite signal. Once a signal is found and locked onto, the tracking CPU also extracts the 50 Hz modulated data that contains navigation information transmitted by the GPS satellite. Finally, a navigation processing unit 26, comprising a navigation processing CPU, uses data collected by the correlator signal processing unit 22 and tracking processing unit 24 to perform the calculations to determine the user's position, velocity, and time.
In the typical GPS signal processing 20, an associated and dedicated memory unit is coupled to each functional unit stage. Thus, correlator signal processing unit 22 is typically coupled to an associated dedicated correlation processing memory unit 28 shown in FIG. 1. Coherent and non-coherent I & Q samples are stored in correlation processing memory 28 received from correlator signal processing unit 22. Tracking processing unit 24 is coupled to a tracking unit memory 30 to store the code, data, and parameters utilized by the tracking processor CPU for acquisition and tracking processing such as, for example, carrier loops, code loops, code lock detect, costas lock detect, bit synchronization, data demodulation. Navigation processing unit 26 is coupled to a navigation processing memory 32 for storing the code and data for the navigation processing CPU, such as calculation of position and time.
Thus, in operation, typical GPS receiver 10 requires significant hardware and memory to search, utilizing a large number of correlators and multiple frequency bins to implement. For example, an 8 frequency bin search should reduce the search time by a factor of 8 but it will require 4 times the memory to store the coherent integration samples and 8 times the memory to store the non-coherent integration samples. In order to achieve low cost, commercial GPS receiver architectures are deterred from using massively parallel architectures to avoid the cost of massively parallel implementation. There is therefore a need for a GPS signal processing architecture that minimizes the costly memory requirement and still achieves extremely fast signal acquisition.